Никогда не ругайтесь с Чеслоком
by Your Highness Just Ace
Summary: Чеслок выводит из себя Эдварда, а за ними начинают ссориться и остальные. Префекты, понимая причину разлада, находят весьма необычное решение проблемы... АУшка, в которой все изначально не доверяют Харкурту. Все думала, как же написать его имя. Но потом решила, что раз Джоанна Йоганной не становится, то Джоан будет Джоаном. Ахтунг! ООС тотален и вырвиглазен. Небольшое мини.


- Эм, всем привет, меня зовут Джоан Харкурт, и я... фэг Редмонда, - невысокий светловолосый мальчик старался быть дружелюбным и натянуто улыбался, но, увы и ах, от остальных фэгов префектов дружелюбием не веяло.  
Как, впрочем, и от их префектов. Даже Гринхилл, славящийся своим добродушием, недоверчиво смотрел на нового помощника Эдгара. Новый, очередной. Эти слова, считал Мидлфорд, негласно прозвучали в речи Джоана.  
- Наши имена, я полагаю, тебе известны, - прохладный тон Блюэра говорил, что Лоуренс сегодня не в духе.  
- Разумеется, - улыбка второкурсника стала совсем уж вялой.  
- Вот и славно, - вторя своему префекту, вставил Клейтон. - В таком случае у нас нет нужды представляться.  
В лебедином бельведере воцарилось молчание, прерываемое лишь скрипом угля по бумаге - это Вайолет рисовал, будучи абсолютно незаинтересованным в происходящем. Фэг Зеленого дортуара отвернулся от остальных и со всей силы вцепился в бортик беседки. У будущего маркиза не было причин ненавидеть Харкурта, но... как он ни пытался смотреть на него прямо, а все равно видел на его месте Мориса. И невольно сравнивал.  
Как ты ни гляди, а они похожи. Светлые волосы одинаковой длины, разве что у Коула они сами по себе ложились кудрями, а тут были прямые. Цвет глаз и тот одинаковый, но Морис смотрел уверенно и прямо, а Джоан прятал их, стараясь не вступать ни с кем в зрительный контакт. И даже представлялись они похоже.  
"Меня зовут Морис Коул, и я... впрочем, что я здесь делаю, вам, наверное, и так понятно", - кажется, именно эти слова он сказал в свой первый день в лебедином бельведере.  
Говорил уверенно, весь лучась самодовольством, - уж он-то точно знал, что достоин занимаемой позиции. По иронии судьбы они все учились в одной параллели, разве что Клейтон был старше на год. Потому и умничал, однако главной его задачей была и оставалась способность сглаживать ссоры Эдварда с Чеслоком. Последний дружбы между дортуарами не принимал и дразнил учеников других факультетов, получая с этого неимоверное удовольствие. Почему-то своими шутками он всегда доводил Мидлфорда до белого каления. Впрочем, фэг Сапфировой совы всегда был рядом и приводил спорящих в чувство. Они - будущие префекты и должны подавать пример своим поведением. Но что делать, если они всего лишь дети?

- Эй, мистер джентльмен, ты куда там уставился? - насмешливый голос Чеслока вырвал будущего маркиза из его мыслей.  
"Спокойно, Эдвард, он только ответной реакции и дожидается..."  
Эдвард медленно развернулся, стараясь убрать с лица гримасу, но одного лишь взгляда на неловко переступающего с ноги на ногу Харкурта хватило для того, чтобы кулаки фэга Зеленого Льва сами по себе сжались. Зря. Глаза Чеслока блеснули победным огнем.  
- Вот оно что... - довольно протянул он, радуясь верной догадке. - Ты настолько ненавидишь Коула, что не можешь думать о чем-то другом? Ах, мне невольно вспоминается, как ты защищал его перед всеми. Тебе, наверное, стыдно за такой промах, я прав?  
- Тыыыы, - Мидлфорд проигнорировал остатки разума и быстрым шагом приблизился к фэгу. Блондин вцепился в его жилетку обеими руками и встряхнул. - Возьми свои слова обратно!  
- Но ведь я прав, и твоя реакция - лишнее тому подтверждение, - Чеслок пожал плечами, злорадно ухмыляясь. - Ты пытаешься всем показать, как сильно его ненавидишь, но я-то вижу, в чем причина. Ты завидуешь ему, его идеальности. Признай же это, и тебе станет легче.  
- Замолчи! - Эдвард отпустил собеседника и замахнулся рукой, но, увидев, как тот отскочил и испуганно зажмурился, резко передумал. Он совершенно искренне улыбнулся и сказал то, что при других обстоятельствах бы никогда не сделал. Будущий маркиз знал, что бьет по самому больному месту фэга Фиолетового дортуара. - По крайней мере, его префект хотя бы делал вид, что его волнует, что с ним происходит.  
Ухмылка Чеслока исчезла сама по себе, и он с секунду стоял в недоумении, пока до него доходил смысл сказанных слов. Мидлфорду отчего-то нравилось смотреть, как губы фэга поджимается, а в глазах начинает гореть настоящая ненависть. Его руки сжались в кулаки, и он подошел к будущему маркизу вплотную с намерением оставить пару синяков. Внезапно к ним подбежал донельзя напуганный Джоан и попытался разнять.  
- Да перестаньте же вы! - воскликнул он и, видя, что его не слушают, обратился к шокированным префектам. - А вы что застыли, разнимите их!  
- Уйди, малявка, - пытающийся докричаться Харкурт был отпихнут обоюдным тычком обоих спорщиков, что разозлило их еще сильнее.  
Дело дошло бы до драки, если бы внезапно очнувшийся Клейтон не схватил их за плечи и грубо не встряхнул бы.  
- Вы что себе позволяете? Вы - фэги префектов, дворяне, в конце концов, или две деревенщины, которым лишь бы подраться? Какой пример вы подаете другим? - он говорил медленно и спокойно, но его гневное лицо говорило, что недолго он протянет.  
- Сейчас только твоих нотаций не хватало, книжный червь! - отмахнулся Чеслок.  
- Как... как ты меня назвал? - нарочито спокойно переспросил тот.  
- Ни для кого не секрет, что учащиеся Сапфировой совы - дикие зануды, - охотно повторил фэг Фиолетового волка. И это стало последней каплей для их хрупкого перемирия.

Префекты очнулись слишком поздно, даже Вайолет уже раздраженно посматривал на источники шума. Герман вздохнул, говоря, что словами тут не поможешь, а физическую силу он зарекся не применять. Во всяком случае свое обещание дважды он не нарушит. Оставались только Блюэр с Редмондом.  
- Лоуренс, ты же спец по переговорам, успокой их, - Эдгар развел руками.  
- Я? А почему я должен расхлебывать кашу, которую заварил ты? - мрачно поинтересовался префект Синего дортуара. - И прекрати называть меня по имени!  
- Когда это я ее заварил?  
- Не я не уследил за своим фэгом, не я слепо ему доверял. Ты, и только ты виноват в том, что при одном лишь упоминании Коула наши фэги готовы устроить драку, - Блюэр всегда говорил напрямую, не заботясь о чувствах других. Разве что когда дело касалось его многочисленных сестер, и он смягчался.  
- Вот, значит, как, - с холодной яростью произнес префект Алой лисицы.  
Гринхилл попытался их остановить, но Редмонд решил все же высказать все, что у него на душе. Тут не выдержал Вайолет. Он чиркнул углем по рисунку, но рука его дрогнула, и овал лица получился кривой.  
- Заткнулись все! - этого от Грегори никто не ожидал, его громкий крик привел бельведер в чувство. Обломок угля долетел до Эдварда и больно цапнул щеку, отрезвляя. Будущий маркиз ошарашенно отскочил от Чеслока, подметив на его лице точно такое же выражение.  
Префект Фиолетового дортуара тяжело дышал, с головы его слетел капюшон, обнажая черные волосы с небольшой белой прядкой, а также полубезумные глаза.  
- Гре-Грегори... - нарушил тишину удивленный Герман.  
- Вы можете быть хоть чуточку потише? - тихо попросил Вайолет, вновь натянув на голову капюшон. - Вы мне мешаете рисовать.  
- Я приношу свои искренние извинения, - Мидлфорд опустил голову, ощущая себя недостойным джентльмена.  
- Извини, - зло буркнул Чеслок, не особо сожалея о произошедшем. Во всяком случае выглядело это так, что извинялся он перед Грегори, который даже мимолетным взглядом его не удостоил.  
- Мы тоже хороши, - пробормотал Редмонд, обращаясь к Блюэру. - Я сгоряча наговорил много плохого.  
- Мне тоже... не следовало выражаться столь прямолинейно, - нехотя признал Лоуренс.  
Во мгновения всеобщего относительного примирения о бедном Харкурте все давно забыли. Второкурсник робко стоял за спиной своего префекта, сомневаясь, его ли это место.

Вайолет удовлетворенно приземлился на диван, поджав под себя ноги, и продолжил рисовать. В одной руке он крепко сжимал французский багет, одновременно используя его как ластик и как еду. Вторая рука уверенно наносила линию за линией. Префект пытливо осмотрел рисунок и понял, что в композиции чего-то не хватает. Наряженный в рыцарские доспехи Эдвард, Чеслок, одетый в костюм клоуна... Клейтон, столь похожий на звездочета. И даже Джоан в платьице служанки.  
Чего же не хватает?  
Ну конечно, принцессы! Грегори хмыкнул и нарисовал профиль Коула, ничуть не сомневаясь в своем выборе. Он ненавидел рисовать женские платья, считая их слишком громоздкими, но в этот раз старательно прорисовывал каждую рюшечку, каждую складку. Наконец рисунок был готов, и префект, весьма довольный собой, скомкал лист и отправил клочок в вазочку Эдгара.  
- Мусор, - лениво констатировал свое действие Вайолет, а после устало потянулся.  
- И все-таки надо что-то с этим делать, - вздохнул Редмонд, бросив взгляд на вазочку. Хотя теперь это была просто весьма изящная мусорка.

Кто же знал, что в тот момент в голове Вайолета зарождалась гениальная идея...


End file.
